How I Ended Up With Your Mother
by iheartdonuts
Summary: Now in the year 2030, Mac sits his kids down to tell them the many adventures he had as snowboarding King, and what led him to finally settle down and start a family. And no, it wasn't a pregnancy scare. HIMYM inspired.


"Kids, have I ever told you the story of how I met your mother?"

A teenager boy looks up from his Nancy Drew book, intrigued by his father's question.

"No. But you_ have_ told us the countless times you sucked face with runway models." He rolled his eyes and continued to read his book.

"Aww, come on Leo, you _never_ like _any_ stories that involve dad or other girls!" A smaller boy appeared from behind the kitchen door, throwing his arms in the air as if he was about to start a protest. He was the middle child who often times spend his summer days eating nutella at home. Leo, the oldest child, had just gotten his driving permit after scoring his dream job at the local book store. He definitely did not want to be home today, but with the heavy snow storm outside, all stores were closed for the day. Mac glanced at his oldest son from the living room couch and chuckled.

"Ya know Leo, I remember when I was your age. I kill for a snow storm like this," he paused and looked at his son, who was walking towards him with a closed book. Pointing towards the blue tinted windows, Mac continued. "After a storm like this, the mountains were full of fresh power, perfect for snowboarding."

Sitting down next to the family dog, Max Jr., Leo made himself comfortable in the warm rug before saying, "Dad, snowboarding is soooooo lame. Why couldn't you have been like, a volleyball or swimming king? Even Haji agrees with me on that." Haji gave his father a huge grin of guilt as he walked out of the kitchen and into the large living room. He placed his nutella jar beside him as he sat down next to his older brother.

"It's true dad, snowboarding is just...so boring."

Mac looked at his sons in disbelief. Leo was always sorta of bookworm while Haji the round shaped child, had a strong passion for food blogging. But those things never bothered Mac, what bothered Mac was the dislike his sons had for snowboarding. Noticing his father's change of mood, Leo pulled his messy dark brown hair back awkwardly. He folded his sleeves up from his left arm, displaying several minor bruises.

"Remember that family trip we took to Mammoth Mountain a while back? I still have bruises from that."

Mac stared at Leo's tanned skin covered in small bruises. "Leo, snowboarding can't be rush. If you want to master the sport you gotta stay focus on what's ahead of you, son." Mac knew his son too well. That day Leo kept turning his head to wave at his mother, not to mention he kept setting his Lady Gaga playlist on auto play. Leo sighed and rested his head on his arm, laying in a similar pose to that of Titanic's "draw me like one of your french girls" scene. Titanic was secretly one of Leo's favorite movies, but he would never say.

Haji's blue eyes travel back and forth between his father, his brother, and occasionally his fat free nutella jar. Finally he broke the silence.

"Soooo dad, how_ did_ you meet mom anyway? Was it something like out of one of those romantic comedies?"

Mac chuckled softly before taking a quick sip from his bitter green tea.

"Actually, I'll say it was more of a video game romance."

"A _video game_ romance?" asked Leo as he sat up. "How does that work?"

"If you guys want, I can tell you the story from the beginning. But only if you want me to."

Haji turned to his brother immediately. Knowing his father like he did, the story probably involves some face nailin' and Leo, well he might not be down for that even if he is in that stage of his life where hearing stories like that was okay. Leo pressed his lips and looked at his younger brother. Should he? He did always have some crazy theories about how his father met his mother or if he even knew her prior to when they started dating, he just needed the main sources to confirm it all.

"Hmm okay dad, tell us the story of how you and mom started dati-"

"Well in order to understand how love works we have to go back five years, before I officially started dating your mother."

"FIVE YEARS?!"shouted both Leo and Haji simultaneously. Leo trace back on one of his theories.

"Wait, so you and mom _already_ had history before dating?"

Mac grinned. "Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to let me tell ya the story."

Leo rubbed his chin with his left hand, inducting he was in deep thought. Haji just continued to eat from his jar, getting his chestnut colored locks covered with chocolate. Waiting for a response from his son, Mac drank what was left from his nearly empty cup.

"Fine tell as the story of how you **got** to the point of dating mom..._but_, if it turns out you knew mom prior to dating her, you have to help me get a car of my own soon."

Mac looked at Leo and smiled. The fact that he was willing to save up his own money spoke volumes of his maturity level, especially for someone his age.

"Alright boy, deal."

And with one final handshake to seal the deal, Mac proceeded to tell the story of how he met 'the one'.

* * *

SSX (c) EA


End file.
